


Waking Up

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/F, season: b4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara has a new girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

Willow has a very kissable neck.

Soft red is gently curling around her ears, looking lovely and erotic – if slightly mussed from sleep. Tara brushes it aside and kisses along the nape of her neck, lightly, softly, then nuzzles into her hair.

So very kissable.

Willow smiles sleepily.

"Why're you doing that?"

"Oh… just 'cause I'm allowed."

Another smile – and Willow's eyes drift closed again, arms hugging her pillow.

Tara watches her, for a moment, and then turns her attention to more important things. Like today's classes. Or if the power's come back on. Or Willow's ears…

They're _very_ kissable.


End file.
